Romeo and Juliet
by obscureshadows
Summary: Rose and Scorpius argue about Romeo and Juliet.


Disclaimer: Any characters that even seem vaguely familiar don't belong to me. They all are under the ownership of the lovely J.K. Rowling, and the deceased William Shakespeare.

Rose Weasley sighed aggravatedly.

"Romeo and Juliet is such a waste of time. Why does everyone say it's so spectacularly life changing? It really isn't all that great."

At this, Scorpius Malfoy, best friend extraordinaire, clutched his heart dramatically and fell to the ground. "Why? Because it's only the greatest tragic love story of all time! Rosie, honestly, what's gotten into you? I've never, in my entire life, heard you, of all people, insult a book before, let alone a classic. This is _Shakespeare_. This is worse than the time that you told Mari Parkinson that she was a slut in front of the entire Potions class. And if you insist that it's so bad, then tell me exactly why." Scorpius had a smug look on his face that clearly showed that he thought that Rose couldn't give a logical answer.

Rose shook her head stubbornly. "Well, you asked for it. Don't blame me when you end up regretting you ever said anything great about Romeo and Juliet," she replied adamantly.

Scorpius nodded at her. "Go on, then."

Rose took a deep breath like she was about to start one of those endless rants of hers. "Firstly, Juliet is freaking thirteen years old. No one - I repeat - no one, falls madly in love at the age of thirteen. Then, she meets this oh so great guy, Romeo (whose age is never disclosed, which means that technically he could be a pedophile) who comes along and pretty much uses her as a rebound for this other girl he was chasing after, Rosaline. Anyways, they both profess their undying love for each other, the exact same night that they met. That is simply ridiculous. Then they randomly decide that they should totally get married because their families are in this feud, and this is simply the perfect time to do something like this. Oh yeah, not to mention, there is a good chance that Juliet is going to have an arranged marriage otherwise. So then they get secretly married the next day. Later, Juliet finds out that she's going to get married to this Count Paris guy, so she decides to rebel and "spend the night" with Romeo, and we all know what that actually means. What was Shakespeare thinking? They have known each other for like twenty four hours. Not kidding. Then Juliet gets this bright idea to temporarily kill herself without telling her husband in person, just to get out of her arranged marriage. Romeo finds her, and then kills himself in grief. Yeah, not to forget that he was chasing after a different girl less than a few days ago. Then Juliet wakes up, finds out that Romeo killed himself, then stabs herself with his dagger so she dies too. I mean honestly, what is the sense in that? Are they even sure that they were in love? There is a very good chance that these were just signs of teenage rebellion. If someone else had written this play it wouldn't have ever become as famous as it is today, but since it was _Shakespeare_, it _obviously_ must be great," she said sarcastically.

Scorpius looked honestly shocked. He knew his best friend was usually cynical, but this was extreme. She had really thought this through well.

"Well, um, that was certainly interesting," Scorpius muttered. He continued, "but you only mentioned all the problems in the text. Minor flaws. What you skipped over, is the beauty of Romeo and Juliet. The power of love and passion, to the extent of defiance towards people you are blood related to. The fact that Romeo and Juliet killed themselves just for the sake of love, just to be together again, simply embodies the definition of true love. It shows the way that love transformed them. It displays how star-crossed lovers managed to escape the hate. What is there not to like?"

Rose just rolled her eyes at this comeback. "Whatever."

Scorpius was insistent, though. He decided to tease Rose a bit. "Rosie, come on, we could totally be like Romeo and Juliet. We are kind of star crossed, don't you think?"

At this comment, Rose blushed a deep red, embarrassed, especially due to her secret crush on her best friend. Rose sighed as if she thought Scorpius was incompetent (when in actuality, she was arguing with herself to find a reason to escape this torture).

Scorpius went on though, "A Montague and a Capulet. A Weasley and a Malfoy.

It's like we are destined to be the next Romeo and Juliet." He was quite enjoying Rose's reaction to his playful flirting. Her blush was creeping up to the tips of ears, which promptly turned a shocking tomato red colour.

Rose tried to regain her composure. "Yeah, totally Romeo and Juliet like. We aren't even in love Scorp. Stop being ridiculous."

Scorpius pretended to be stunned by her reaction. "We aren't in love? But I thought we were meant for each other, Rosie. What happened to being truly, madly in love? I thought you loved me..."

"Shut up Scorpius."

"I'll shut you up," Scorpius replied. He then bended down to Rose and softly kissed her. Rose stiffened in surprise, but soon realized that she was quite enjoying the feeling of her best mate's lips upon hers. When they finally broke apart, Scorpius looked back at Rose. "I told you we were like Romeo and Juliet. Now what did you say about us not being in love?"

Rose just giggled and said again, "Shut up Scorpius," and pulled him back down for another kiss.

A/N: Well that storyline surely progressed fast... This idea was prompted by my friend who was reading Romeo and Juliet, and then we got into this big debate about whether it is really all that great, then I made the connection with Rose and Scorpius, and this was kind of the result. Half a box of cookies went to fueling my brain to write this, so please review and favorite and I'll share some (or whatever is remaining) of my cookies with you. Thanks! :)


End file.
